raogkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Random Acts of Genealogical Kindness Wiki
Signon Problems I signed on to Wikia Random Acts of Genealogical Kindness. I got the conformation notice and when I clicked on it asked for my username, since it was different from my email, I put in my username with my password and I kept getting an error message saying it was wrong. There is a bug either in your program or mine. Please advise through my email I would like to get on to RAOGK. My username is WriterBarb I got on Wikia RAOGK. Thanks Margie's thoughts on day 2 HELP ... hope someone is listening ... I created this RAOGK wiki yesterday and really need some help. 1. I understand from a friend, thatt makes me the owner ... but how do I find out what responsibiliites and/or privileges the owner has? 2. How can I add administrators? 3. I don't like the template I've chosen ... how do I change it to something "simple"??? (I like the old plain white pages of the early familypedia/genwiki pages. 4. I have some tables on my pages ... the outer border shows but the cell borders do not. What do I need to do in the code to make all cells have borders? I also want the table to take up more of the page ... how do I do that? 5. How can I get rid of the annoying "Recent Activity" panel that persists on the right side of the page? 6. Is there a way to "force" people to sign in before using the wiki? 7. Is there a way to "force" people to sign in before allowing them to do edits? (My wiki at work does this) 8. Other wikis I've used also insist on the person who edits ... that they MUST enter something in the edit summary. Is there a way to "force" that also? Am sure I'll have more questions .. Cowantex 13:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC). I had HOPED when creating this wiki that people could get to it easily by entering: raogk.wikia.com When I enter that, the page that displays is: http://raogk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I have to click the wiki name in the upper left corner to get to my "home" page: http://raogk.wikia.com/wiki/Random_Acts_of_Genealogical_Kindness_Wiki is there ANY way to "code" it so that raogk.wikia.com will take me to my "home" page ... I want this simple for people!! Also, if I have an internal link ... how do I code it so that clicking the link either opens in a new browser tab or a new browser window? Cowantex 13:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Margie, tell me if any of those questions are still unanswered, and I'll see if I can help. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Joan's thoughts, some time after day 2 Honestly, I'm not interested in having my own wiki page on RAOGK. I have no use for a wiki page. I would just prefer that someone make it easier for visitors to find the list of volunteers on this wiki. Please release that I don't mean to come across as arrogant, pompous know-it-all but this page is somewhat difficult to navigate. As it right now one has to move down to the bottom of the page to find incoherent jumble of information just to find the list of volunteers. If you need free webspace for a genuine website for RAOGK please consider RootsWeb. It has free webspace for all genealogy related website. http://accounts.rootsweb.ancestry.com/ This way RAOGK can be rebuilt to is former and easier to navigate glory. Thanks for hearing me out. Joan Asche Volunteer for Highland County, Ohio Southpawphilly 12:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Comments about the front page (which is the main purpose of this talk page) "Researchers" "Similarly, researchers would locate a volunteer by going to a state page and selecting a researcher from a list of counties and based on the volunteer's description of services they would perform." - there's a confusion of terms here, which would be best sorted out. I suggest that the people who put their names up for offering RAOK be consistently called "volunteers" even though some of what they do is research. People seeking RAOK are genealogical researchers all of the time and deserve to be called "researchers" throughout the site. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Help with paternal line please? EDIT: I'm really scared I did this wrong... It's my first post ever on Wikia and I don't know if it ended up in the correct spot. I'm so sorry if it is wrong. :/ I've been doing genealogy for the last 6 years.... and I'm stuck on the line of the name that I bear. It has always been a sore spot for me. I've traced my Mom's records very far back and even had some verified... But for my Father's side... I'm lost. I have some Hungarian Ancestry that I don't think I will ever find, and I'm starting to come to terms with that. But the ancestry of my Father's Paternal line, the Surname I bear... I am stuck on this William Peatman from Lincolnshire England. My Grandfather was Walter Orlo Peatman II born in 1933. His Father was Walter Orlo Peatman, born in Vermont in 1908. After him the records are a bit murky. I have documents from my distant Uncles and Grandfathers crossing into Canada and then down towards the states. Walter's father was Norman Colson/Colton Peatman born in 1878 in Canada (though I have seen it listed as both France and England), and by the record that I have his father was William Peatman. I have that William was born about 1855 in Lincolnshire England. I have his wife listed as Fanny Burke of Dublin, Ireland. However, I think he may have had another wife before her as I have only found one record of a Fanny (also written as Faney) that I could not validate. I cannot find this wife's name and I have found nothing of this William prior to his arrival in Canada. I want to learn of William's ancestry. I was always told it was a mix of English and Scottish. I was always told my surname, Peatman, is an occupational one from England/Scotland that refers to someone who cuts peat (moss). My Grandfather attempted to do research, however I have found that what he has, and what I have, do not match. I'm afraid his idea of genealogy was less based in fact and more in family stories that didn't always turn out to be true. Sadly, some of this was submitted to the Church of Latter day saints and is available for search (so I have to check sources). I have been able to trace my line back to William Peatman of Long Bennett Lincolnshire England. Of his children with Fanny Burke he had a Walter Getland, Norman Colson, Arthur Ernest and Maud May. I believe they were all born in Canada. I have documents for a few of them for border crossing. I also have a photo of Arthur. I have tried searching for William's information from his other children with no luck. I haven't found much out from the Peatmans I have connected with either. Norman Colson/Colton Peatman (William's Son) was born on Montreal on 3/14/1878 according to my records. He married Vivie Levina VanVolkinburgh (the spelling of her last name has been greatly contested. Though, I have found the grave of her Grandfather, who was a Civil War Veteran from Stowe, Vermont). She was born on 8/20/1888 in Vermont. Norman moved to Vermont and they married in 1903. Norman died in 1969 and Vivie died in 1965. Norman and Vivie had several children. Norma (stillborn), Ernest Colson (born in Stowe, Vermont, later moved to Philadelphia, PA), Walter Orlo (of who I am descended), Milton William, Lucy Blanche Peatman Brothers, George Miniter, Lillian Mae, Norman Van Ess, William Richard, Levina Augusta, and Grace Evalina Peatman. I have also tried tracing the Peatman line through these relatives. No luck. My Great-Grandfather married a woman named Margaret Eszlari. She was from Hungary. Her mother was Anna Kondrat and her father was Michael Eszlari. They were from Sajo-Petrie Hungary. I have her passport. She came with a sister and a brother. I was told her uncle died in the Hungarian mounted army from a horse. The Eszlaris settled in Massachusetts. Can anyone out there assist with William Peatman (or even the Hungarian line?). My membership to the local genealogy society (and thus their access to Ancestry.com ended and I feel that I am at the end of what I have access to (at least mentally). The hard part about tracing William is that he may be a widower and I'm not sure what documents exist from his prior wife, and his second one. I don't know if the William I am seeing is the same one. I don't have much of him prior to coming to Canada.... Any thoughts? I'm lost and this is kind of my last resort! ChaseFireflies (talk) 02:53, January 27, 2016 (UTC)